Not Sexy Enough
by seddie4ver
Summary: After a movie Rocky talks to Deuce about a sensitive subject: Rocky thinks she's not sexy Deuce helps her out with that, in a very unusual For one night he forgets about his girlfriend, and that leads to some very hard decisions for him and Rocky. PT 2 IS IN THE WORKS!


New day! New inspiration! New story! Don't you love this! So! I was all like OMFG because there aren't that many M stories for Reuce that there are for a lot of other couples! We gotta do something bout DAT! ROCKY IS OOC IN THIS STORY! Here it is~1st M though. 2 CHAPTERS!

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think if I owned anything but the plot in this story I'd be here? Yeah right. I DON'T OWN NUTHIN!

* * *

_***Deuce POV***_

I'm about to ruin my entire relationship because I couldn't keep it in my pants for one night. I was watching a movie with Rocky. It used to be Rocky, Ty, Tinka, Gunther, CeCe, Dina, and I. We were watching _**The**_ **_Conjuring._**

Eventually, it got too scary for CeCe, and Gunther took her out. Tinka got scared as well and Ty left with her. Dina's mom called and told her that she had to go home because, she flying out to Cuba to visit family the next day. That left Rocky and I. She was latched on my arm, head buried on my shoulder for the last 10 minutes. She got tired and stretched out on couch. Her head on my lap. That's a problem. She shifted her head every 5 minutes pushing it closer and closer to my stomach. I started to stroke her hair softly. She lightly purred and then sat up and picked up the bag of popcorn on the table and ate some. Then she handed it to me. I ate some and put it on my lap. That's a problem.

Gradually, the popcorn amount receded. The second to last handful was a problem. Her fingers grazed my friend. I supressed a groan. The last handful was a **real** problem. Complete and total problem. Her fingers pretty much stroked my dick. I didn't, no, **_couldn't, _**suppress a groan.

"Ohh," I chewed my lip, knowing she heard. Her head flipped to me. "Deuce, what happened?" She asked, looking at me with big doe eyes. "Well, you, touched me. In my guy place." She looked confused, how could someone so smart be so confused about a topic like this? "Rocky I don't want to say it. Can we not?"

"Um okay." As soon as the movie ended she yawned and stretched out. She looked expectantly at me. She turned and sat on one leg.

"Can we talk about something? Something important?" She was completely serious. I turned to face her, taking in her features. Over the years, she's gotten beautiful. She tall, but not stick thin, and even though it's usually concealed, tonight she had a tank top on, letting cleavage spilling over the top.

"Yeah, okay." I looked straight at her. "About what?" She took a deep breath and looked at her shoes. "I wanna talk about guys." I swallowed hard. "What about guys." She reddened.

"Well, you know what never mind. I'll talk to someone else." She said quickly. I grabbed her hand, and looked at her. "Who? Ty? Tell me." I joked. She sighed and mumbled, but I understood her. "Well, Logan and I broke up a few weeks ago as you know." This was hard for her to talk about.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." She looked down again. "Yeah, well we broke up because, well," She hesitated. "We were kissing in his room one night and stuff. Things got pretty hot and well..." I urged her to keep going.

"Did he force you to.." Her head snapped up. "No! NO! Not that, he told me we didn't have to. But I wanted to, and when we got to that part of it..." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"He was...well...he couldn't stand up and address the jury." What? What was that? I raised and eyebrow at her. "He was...soft...he didn't... you know." Ouch, that must hurt. She looked down and started to play with her fingers.

"I'm sorry Rocky. I guess that must have really hurt." She looked back up at me. "Maybe I'm not sexy enough." In all my life, I've never heard Rocky say sex or sexy or anything related to that.

"That is not it Rocky, that most definitely is not it." I contemplated whether I should show her my hard on. If I show her and she totally freaks out about it, I could ruin an amazing friendship. But, obviously she feels pretty bad about not being able to make Logan...you know hard. "I mean, I can't even make my boyfriend hard, why should I believe that I'm sexy? I'm sorry, Deuce, I really shouldn't have put you in this place. OK, I understand that CeCe the sexy one out of us two."

**Then why am I sitting here with a very painful hard-on? If you weren't the sexy one, why do I only get hard when I'm around you?**

I realized she was still talking about how she wasn't sexy and it started to piss me off. Before I could stop myself, I said something I shouldn't have.

"Rocky, if you aren't sexy then why the fuck am I sitting here with a painful hard on?" If that wasn't bad enough I moved the popcorn bag off my lap, showing the noticeable bulge in my jeans.

* * *

**_ROCKY'S POV_**

"Damn," I heard myself whisper, I was shocked, surprised, and to be completely honest, a little wetter. I said wetter because I was already wet from touching him. Touching him down there. I knew it too, I just needed him to say it.

"Logan and I didn't break up because of what I had told you, he wasn't hard the first time we tried, but the next time he was hard.

We were going at it pretty fast and I didn't have my eyes open, I was so lost in the moment..."

_*Flashback*_

_"Rocky! Damn Rocky you feel so good!" Logan thrust even harder. _

_"Mmmmh, oh, yeah mmmh." I breathing so hard, Logan was going so fast he was sweating. "Fuck! baby, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna"_

_"Come for me Rocky." He started pounding into me. I could feel his sweat drip against my forehead, he was holding on to the sides of the bed_

_"OH! MMMH! Right there! yess! oh Fuck," I was so close...then I...well..._

_"Deuce, oh FUCK! Deuce! MMMH FUCK DEUCE!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

I couldn't bear to look at Deuce. I had no clue what to do. "You said my name?" He asked.

"More like screamed," I joked. "Over and over again. Multiple times when I came." I was playing with my fingers and looked at him.

"Rocky, its okay, I understand if it was just a slip of the tounge." I rolled my eyes at his ignorance of this situation.

"That's just it Deuce! It wasn't a slip of the tounge, if it was I wouldn't my panties wouldn't be ruined now."

"Your wet?" Could this be anymore difficult? "Yes, Deuce, I'm wet. For you." With that his hand found its way up my skirt, feeling my underwear. Testing to see how wet I really was. I was in no way exaggerating.

"Fuck." I don't know if it was me who said that or him. "Damn, you are wet." He continued stroking the wetness of my panties and then pushed his middle finger against my clit. That was my undoing. I swung my leg over his lap and sat directly on his erection and fiercely kissed him.

He moved and started kissing and sucking on my neck. "I'm so damn tired of waiting for you to fuck me. I've ruined my underwear for almost a month now." He bit my neck, and I pulled back. "Don't leave a hickey, I don't have enough concealer to cover it up."

He rolled his eyes and moved his lips to my jaw line. "Baby, touch me please." He moved his hand from my thighs to my undies. He slipped his fingers in my panties and stroked my clit. Then slid a finger in me, slowly surveying the area.

"Fuck, Rocky, you're so damn tight." When he pushed another finger in me and I threw my head back. "Mmmh, baby right there. That's it right theeeeere."

He pushed me off his lap, down on the couch. He used his other hand to support himself above me. I felt him slowly pull his fingers out.

"Deuce,WHY!?" He chuckled a little. "You look sexy when your mad." I thrust my hips up against his, in a sad attempt for friction. "Deuce, please! I need you!"

"Take off your shirt." He said ignoring my plea. Even though I was pissed, I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and threw it over my head. I reached behind my back to unhook my bra but he stopped me. "No, I wanna do it." He was uncharacteristically smooth in taking my bra off. I let him slide it off my shoulder and watched him toss it over my head. "Your so sexy, don't ever think otherwise." I blushed hard, but I didn't have long to be embarrassed. Deuce dipped his head down to one of my breasts and took my nipple in his mouth. Lightly biting and sucking it, while I let a series of loud moans.

He moved a hand up against my lips, pulling his head up to shush me. "There are other people in this building, and I don't think they wanna hear us screwing down here." I didn't respond I just pulled off his jacket, and threw it on the floor. I pushed on his shoulders and moved our positions so I was on top, straddling him.

My hands were a little shaky but I managed to take off his t-shirt, and subsequently drool over his abs. "Why have I not seen this?" I asked almost mad at him. He chuckled and replied "I work out." I bent my head kissing up and down on his abs, slowly making my way down his body. With a little help from Deuce, I pulled his pants and boxers off. His size didn't scare me, but he was **definitely **bigger than Logan. I slowly took his head in to my sucking lightly, just to see his reaction.

"Shit, Rocky." He breathed. "More." I was about to put a little more in my mouth when he thrust upwards putting his dick all the way into my mouth. I choked a little but kept going. His moans of "fuck, Rocky" were pretty encouraging. I put my hand to fondle his balls and the other to stroke the base.

"FUCK! If you do that I'm gonna cum sooner." I began to bob my head up and down on his dick. "SHIT! FUCK! I'm gonna-" He didn't even finish his sentence as he came in my mouth. I swallowed all and pulled back to him for a kiss. "That was the sexiest thing ever." The way I had laid down on him, I could feel his dick against my entrance.

"Mmmh, Deuce." He flipped us over and pushed a little in before looking at me for reassurance. "Get the fuck in now." I was so wet and so serious, he pushed in, with no warning whatsoever. Giving me no time to adjust to his size and girth, he plunged all the way at my pussy, going in and out slowly.

"Stop teasing." I whined, pushing my hips against his, trying to make him go faster. Then, he did the unthinkable. He stopped moving."DEUCE!"

"Beg." He said simply. I raised and eyebrow at his request. "Excuse me?" I asked thinking I heard him wrong. "You want this so bad, beg for it."

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't turned on by this. "Deuce," I said rolling my eyes. "please." He pulled his dick a little, and replied. "Beg harder."

"Deuce, please, my gosh, please fuck me." He smiled at me and resumed slowly thrusting into me. "Deuce fuck me!" I exclaimed at him. He smirked and said "I am."

"Ugh! Fuck me harder! PLEASE! DEUCE!" He finally began fucking me for REAL."Yessss, fuuuuuck." I moaned, and started to scratch down his back. He pushed my legs farther apart, then raised my leg on to the crook of his elbow. From this angle, he could hit my- "FUCKKK!" G-spot. He bit and sucked my collar-bone, knowing he was leaving huge hickeys, but I didn't even care. "Mmmmmh yessssss!"

"Rocky, I'm close!" He mumbled in my shoulder. I nodded knowing he couldn't see me. Then, he started thrusting harder, rubbing my clit too. When he started sucking my boobs again I realized what he was doing.

He was holding on, to get me off. That's fucking romantic. "Deuce! FUCK! I'M SO CLOSE!" He moaned on my boob then brought up to kiss me, hard. Deuce pulled back then plunged in again hitting my g-spot. "FUCK! DEUCE! OHH FUCK!" I was almost finished, when he came in me. He then kissed me tenderly when he pulled out.

Deuce took the blanket that lies on the side of couch and covered us up with it, laying next me. "That was fucking hot. So fucking hot."

I could feel his breath on me, "The fucking best." I whispered to him. I could faintly hear him saying 'I love you.' He pulled me in closer and I mumbled it back before falling asleep.


End file.
